gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Guter Ruf
|Nächste= }} Guter Ruf ist die achtzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Puck bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr länger zu den coolen Leuten zählt. Deshalb versucht er alles, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Mercedes zu erregen, da diese seit sie ein Cheerio ist, als cool gilt. Mercedes beginnt schließlich tatsächlich Gefühle für Puck zu entwickeln, was zu einem Zickenkrieg zwischen ihr und Santana führt. Kurt ist immer noch eifersüchtig, da sein Vater sich viel besser mit Finn versteht als mit ihm und will unbedingt männlicher wirken. Rachel wird zu einer Mandeloperation geraten, aber es ist nicht klar, ob sie danach je wieder singen kann, also nimmt Finn sie zu einem Freund mit und zeigt ihr, dass es schlimmeres gibt, als seine Stimme zu verlieren. Handlung Puck wurde sein Iro abrasiert und natürlich starren ihn alle am nächsten Tag dumm an. Er gibt gegenüber den New Directions zu, dass vermutet wurde, dass auf seinem Kopf ein Muttermal gewesen wäre, aber es am Ende doch nur eine Sommersprosse war. Rachel ist wütend, denn mithilfe von Lauren, die Mitglied im AV-Club ist, hat sie im Probenraum des Glee Clubs thumb|Rachel bemerkt, dass sie ihre Stimme verloren hatMikrophone angebracht und hat so mitbekommen, dass Finn, Quinn, Puck, Brittany und Santana gar nicht wirklich bei Gruppennummern mehr mitsingen. Will ist entsetzt und fragt diejenigen natürlich, warum sie nicht mehr mitsingen: Finn behauptet, weil Jesse sowieso den Part des männlichen Leadsängers bekommt, Quinn schiebt es auf das Baby. Deshalb gibt Will diese Woche die Aufgabe, über die eigenen Gefühle und sich selbst zu singen. Rachel fängt gleich an The Climb zu singen, bricht aber ab, weil ihre Stimme versagt. Puck wird von Jacob angesprochen, der sagt, dass er wegen seiner neuen Frisur jetzt wie ein Säugling aussähe und Puck wird von einigen Jungs in den Mülleimer geworfen. Er überlegt sich schon die ganze Zeit dort liegen zu bleiben, aber als er Mercedes sieht und sich vorstellt, wenn er mit ihr zusammenkommt, er wieder cool ist, weil Mercedes seit sie ein Cheerio ist als cool gilt. Später spricht er Mercedes darauf an, aber sie wirkt eher abwehrend, vor allem da sie nicht wie Quinn enden möchte. thumb|leftKurt sieht seinen Vater in der Schule, der ihm erklärt, dass er gemeinsam mit Finn auf ein Spiel gehen wird. Kurt ist eifersüchtig und schließlich beginnt er zu üben mit einer tiefen Stimme zu sprechen und sagt seinen Vater, dass er bei den nächsten Glee Proben Pink Houses singen wird. Finn ist mit Rachel beim Arzt und Rachel macht sich Sorgen nie wieder singen zu können. Der Arzt sagt schließlich, dass Rachel unbedingt die Mandeln herausgenommen werden müssen, aber da Rachel sich zu viele Sorgen macht verschreibt der Arzt ihr ein Antibiotikum. Danach beginnt Finn Jessie's Girl zu singen, das Lied singt er auch dann bei den nächsten Glee Proben. Danach singt Puck für Mercedes Lady Is a Tramp, Mercedes gefällt der Song und sie singt mit und entwickelt thumb|The Lady Is A Trampwährenddessen vermutlich Gefühle für Puck. Santana schaut währenddessen eifersüchtig zu. Als Mercedes später im Gang auf Quinn trifft, hat sie erst Angst, dass Quinn sie zusammenstaucht, da Puck schließlich der Vater von ihrem Baby ist und Quinn bei ihm wohnt, seit seine Eltern wissen, dass Quinn schwanger ist. Doch Quinn rät Mercedes sich Puck zu schnappen, da sie es sich nicht ausgesucht hat von ihm geschwängert zu werden und ihr langsam seine Theorien, dass Super Mario Bros die Welt verändert haben, auf die Nerven schlagen. Mercedes ist Quinn dafür dankbar. thumb|left|Pink HousesBei der nächsten Glee Probe singt Kurt Pink Houses und alle sind geschockt, da sie wissen dass sich Kurt offensichtlich verstellt. Nach den Proben kommt Brittany zu Kurt und sagt, dass sie eigentlich dachte, dass er ein Vorzeigeschwuler wäre, aber es jetzt offensichtlich doch nicht sei. Kurt nimmt Brittany mit zu sich nach Hause und die beiden kuscheln auf dem Sofa und küssen sich. Burt sieht die beiden und ist verwirrt. Auch ihm ist schon längst klar, dass Kurt sich nur verstellt.thumb|The Boy Is Mine Zwar redet Puck wirklich oft über Videospiele, aber Mercedes ist froh mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Als Puck für sie einen Milchshake holen will, bemerkt er, wie Jacob versucht ihn nicht anzusehen. Puck hält Jacob auf und dieser will ihm schon sein Essensgeld geben und sagt, dass Puck jetzt wieder als cool gilt, und einige Typen aus Angst vor Rache die Schule gewechselt hätten. Puck ist zufrieden und nimmt Jacobs Essensgeld. Bei der nächsten Glee Probe singen Mercedes und Santana The Boy Is Mine, würden aber am liebsten gleich nach den Songs "weiterkämpfen". thumb|left|SeanFinn nimmt Rachel zu einem guten Freund von ihm, Sean Fretthold, mit, der seit einigen Monaten querschnittsgelähmt ist und der davor wirklich gern Football gespielt hat und der gerne singen würde. Sean redet Rachel Mut zu und diese bedankt sich und geht gemeinsam mit Finn, der Sean verspricht, in ein paar Wochen ihn wieder zu besuchen, wieder zurück. Mercedes beobachtet wie Puck die uncoolen Typen der Schule in die Mülltonne werfen lässt. Ihr gefällt dies nicht und sie spricht Puck darauf an, aber er erwidert, dass die uncoolen Typen das brauchen, weil sie sonst keine Angst hätten.thumb|Rose's Turn Burt will wieder einmal mit Finn etwas unternehmen und deshalb beginnt Kurt Rose's Turn zu singen, Burt hat das Spiel ausfallen lassen und hört stattdessen heimlich Kurt zu und sagt ihm am Ende des Songs, dass er stolz auf ihn ist. Puck bemerkt, dass Mercedes nicht mehr ihre Cheerio-Uniform trägt und Mercedes sagt, dass sie bei den Cheerios aufgehört hat, weil es sich falsch thumb|left|New Directions bei "One"angefühlt hat die Uniform zu tragen. Rachel besucht Sean und bedankt sich noch einmal bei ihm. Sie sagt, dass sie ihre Stimme geschont hat und sie jetzt wieder da ist, ihr zwar immer noch irgendwann die Mandeln entfernt werden müssen, aber sie wegen ihm keine Angst mehr deswegen hat. Danach singt sie mit ihm den Anfang von One und die Glee Kids singen wenig später den Song auch später im Auditorium. Verwendete Musik *'Jessie's Girl' von Rick Springfield, gesungen von Finn Hudson *'Lady Is a Tramp' aus Babes In Arms, gesungen von Mercedes Jones und Noah Puckerman *'The Boy Is Mine' von Brandy und Monica, gesungen von Mercedes Jones und Santana Lopez *'Rose's Turn' aus Gypsy: A Musical Fable, gesungen von Kurt Hummel *'One' von U2, gesungen von New Directions mit Sean Fretthold Unveröffentlichte Songs *'The Climb' von Miley Cyrus, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'Pink Houses' von John Mellencamp, gesungen von Kurt Hummel Hintergrundmusik *'A Man and a Woman (Un homme et une femme)' von Janet Seidel, während Brittany und Kurt rummachen Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Josh Sussman' als Jacob Ben Israel *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Dijon Talton' als Matt Rutherford *'Ashley Fink' als Lauren Zizes *'Zack Weinstein' als Sean Fretthold *'Rizwan Manji' als Dr. Gidwani *'Eve Gordon' als Mrs. Fretthold Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury Trivia *Die Episode haben in den USA 11.57 Millionen Zuschauern gesehen. *Chris Colfer sagte, dass es während der Episode das schwerste war, ein normales Gesicht aufzusetzen, während Lea vorgab schief zu singen. *Zack Weinstein, der Sean spielt, sagte, dass seinen Part zu filmen zu den wichtigsten zwölf Stunden seines Lebens zählt, da dessen Geschichte seiner ähnele. *Die Episode wurde von Chris Colfer für sein Gebot für die Emmys 2010 für "Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series" eingereicht. *In dieser Episode ist der hunderste Song zu hören. *Das ist die erste Episode, in der Brittany nicht ihre Cheerios-Uniform trägt. *Auf Rachels Liste steht, dass Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez und Brittany nicht mitsingen. Der Grund, warum Brittanys Nachname nicht angegeben wird, ist der, dass er vor Britney/Brittany nicht bekannt war und Rachel ihn möglicherweise noch nicht kannte. *Sue verbietet es, die Cheerios auf eigene Faust zu verlassen, jedoch tut Mercedes das in dieser Episode. Später verlassen auch Kurt, Quinn, Santana und Brittany die Cheerios. *Finn sagt, dass seit Jesse bei den New Directions ist, Will diesem all die männlichen Solos gibt, jedoch hatte Jesse nie eins. *Als Rachel und Will nach ihrer Performance von The Climb reden, kann man sehen, dass Lea Michele etwas in ihrem Ohr trägt, das ihr hilft, falsch zu singen. *Das ist die erste 18. Episode, die eine Storyline beinhaltet, welche Rachel leidend an einem physischen Zustand/Verletzung zeigt, die möglicherweise ihre Stimme beeinträchtigt oder beeinträchtig kann. Die zweite ist Born This Way. Fehler *Puck sagt, dass es in "Super Mario Bros. 3" die Sternenwelten gibt, die es sonst in keinen anderen Videospielen gibt. Tatsächlich wurde die Sternenwelt in "Super Mario World" eingeführt. *Sean sagt, dass Finn freiwillig den Glee Club ausprobiert hat, jedoch wurde Finn eigentlich dazu gezwungen beizutreten und hat sich danach entschieden zu bleiben. *Nach Pink Houses sagt Kurt zu Will, dass er nicht wie eine Box ist, weil er mehr als vier Seiten hat. Eine Box hat aber sechs Seiten. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1